Pokemon mystery dungeon: Andrew's exploration team
by Bigpokemonfan
Summary: Last night, he's sleeping, but unaware the transformation. In the morning, he's now a Snivy and in the world of only Pokemon. An evil demon in horror. (Discontinued due to lack of ideas and help)
1. List now, Story later

Hero: Andrew the Snivy – Age 10 – Andrew wants to become a Pokémon Trainer, not a Pokémon himself. He has no choice but go on an exploration team with Fennekin so he'll find out what happened to him.

Personality: He gets himself frustrated unlikely. Brave (ex. Fight outlaws.)

Partner: Fennekin (Female) – Age 10 – She wonders around in the woods almost to the village where the guild was. That's how she met Andrew. She thinks he's weird at first, until he exclaimed to be human. A half-minute later, she wanted him to join the exploration team, but he gets confused. That's when she explains everything about the exploration team. He knows he doesn't have a place to go, so he accept the offer.

Personality: She is kind and helpful. Scared towards outlaws without any allies (Fennekin's allies.). Likes to rescue Pokémon.

Villain: Spellspawn the demon (Male) – Age Unknown – An evil life form who turns a 1000th person who goes on a journey into a Pokémon. He won't stop transforming people until he's defeated!

Appearance: A black demon that has red eyes and his left arm made of pure steel, wearing a purple robe with a black skull on it.

Personality: He is evil. Likes transforming people into Pokémon. Brainwash anyone who lose to him.

If you add more characters to the story, make sure you add a character title, a personality and a condition (ex. A water type Pokémon who is afraid to keep its eyes wide open underwater.)

Need more characters like a Guildmaster, etc.

* * *

No need to worry. I'll make the next chapter as a real story.

If I broke the rule, I felt sorry for breaking it. The list is like from.


	2. A Sudden Shock

Fixing errors go to Tempest Bound.

In Pallet Town, where Andrew becomes a Pokémon trainer.

He's sleeping on his bed, unaware of his transformation.

Every 1000th ten-year old who wants to go on a Pokémon journey will become a Pokémon. Never know about an evil figure.

The story begins!

He tried to wake up. Two seconds later, he did as he groaned, "Man, what happened?" He yawned. "I feel weird," Andrew said.

He stood up before noticing his hands look exactly like Snivy's, which make him wide awake. "What the—?!"

He checked his surroundings, realized he's wasn't in his house, or in Pallet Town. He used Vine Whip without thinking; as two vines sprouted between his shoulder and neck, he examined it in shock. He could even control his own vines. He uses a left one for his nose while the other one on his tail bone, only because he couldn't reach there with his hands. The left vine felt his nose, which was longer than last night while the other one felt his tail. Not only that, he then felt a leaf that looks like poison ivy, but no cracks. He has a tail now, too.

"Okay, before I scream. I need to put my vines away first." He cautioned.

He retracts his vines back in. After he does and is finished, he screams as he's now a Snivy. But, didn't know what Pokémon he is.

* * *

A female Fennekin's POV

Fennekin's travel was interrupted by a scream; she lets out a yelp.

"Who's there?" said Fennekin in fear. But there was no answer. "I guess the guild would have to wait…" And so she investigated where the scream is coming from. She runs through the bushes, hearing from scream to panic. She ran closer and closer till... BUMP! On each other's foreheads and fell into the bushes behind her.

* * *

Both POVS

Andrew fell backward from the collision while Fennekin whimpered from the pain, tried to hold her forehead with her paw. Andrew gets up as he groaned in pain.

"Who's that Pokémon?" he wondered. But seeing tears in her eyes, still holding her forehead.

"I'm sorry I was freaking out like that," Andrew apologized. Fennekin wiped her tears away using her paw.

"Freaking out? What are you talking about?" she said with a confused look, then he was shocked to hear a Pokémon that could talk. "A talking Pokémon?!"

"Maybe you're not fine. You seem acting weird for a Snivy."

Hearing this gives him a shocking surprise. "Snivy?" he said in shock. "I'm not a Snivy! I'm a human! Or used to be," he complains.

Fennekin gasps in her shock; Spellspawn, the demon struck again! She wouldn't tell him about the demon yet. Or he'll get brainwashed if he loses, like the other former humans.

"That is tragic… So what's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Andrew Lafon. What's your name?"

"Fennekin. It's been an honor to meet a human like you used to be. Could I ask you a question?"

"Okay, sure!"

That's when she smiled. "Can you join the exploration team with me?" she questioned.

"Exploration team?" Andrew asked, confused.

Fennekin explains everything about rescue missions: finding items for the Pokémon in need, escorting them to find their friends, and fighting outlaws, which she was afraid of.

Andrew did some hard thinking. He could find out what happened to him alone. On the other hand, he has no place to go and would have to team up with Fennekin. Now he made his final decision, and he smiled.

"I'm happy to join the exploration team," he accepts.

That's when Fennekin cheers. "Thank you, Andrew! I won't disappoint you!" she cried out with joy.

As Andrew and Fennekin traveled out of the forest, their adventure began!

Find out next, on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Andrew's Exploration Team!

* * *

If there are errors, please review. Do the same with adding Characters.

Andrew Lafon  
Level 7  
Tackle  
Leer  
Vine Whip  
Pursuit

Fennekin  
Level 7  
Scratch  
Tail Whip  
Ember  
Hypnosis


	3. Chapter 3

Stoutland (Female)—34—While she may be a she, everyone refers to her as Guild Master. She's also a stickler for rules and is rather strict, though she is like that because she believes it's better for everyone.  
Personality: Strict, heavily rule compliant. Rough around the edges but a lovable personality once you start digging. (Hardy)  
Looks: A little on the tall side; really imposing.  
Moves: Take Down, Work up, Fire Fang, Crunch

Watchog (Male)—23—The guard of the guild. He may be young, and just past evolution, but he makes up for it in enthusiasm!  
Personality: A little odd. Enthusiastic. Excitable. (Quirky)  
Looks: Fur is almost constantly sticking out because of fear, excitement and/or adrenaline.  
Moves: Tackle, Super Fang, Crunch, Hypnosis

Farfetch'd (Male)-30-He is Stoutland's second-in-command. The second strongest pokemon at the guild.  
Apearance: A dark brown  
Moves: Aerial Ace, Sand-attack, Leer, Slash

Litleo (Female)-15  
Moves: Tackle, Ember, Headbutt, Noble Roar

-  
Team TBD (To be determined as needed ideas)

Spritzee (Male)-20  
Moves: Calm Mind, Fairy Wind, Sweet Kiss, Echoed Voice  
Sentret (Male)-16  
Moves: Quick Attack, Foresight, Fury Swipes, Helping Hand

Roselia (Female)-24  
Moves: Magical Leaf, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Shadow Ball

* * *

As soon they reach the village. Andrew is amused.

"Welcome to Wellfield village." Fennekin said with a greeting welcome.

* * *

I called it Wellfield Village because there's a well in the middle of the field-like village. Even the river has water that's crystal clear.

When you got ideas. Review or pm me. Also need to know how to use emails on this website.

And I need appearance ideas. Like a male Pikachu for example: He is yellow, has pointed ears with black tips on them, has a mouth-like muzzle, has red cheeks, has five small fingers, has mouse-like feet, two brown stripes on its back, has black eyes with white pupils, and has a zigzag tail with a rectangular end.


End file.
